


The Purpose

by bowtiehour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiehour/pseuds/bowtiehour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was at his lowest when Jessica died, and suicide was something he considered once but it was wrong. For his purpose was to live the life that a certain someone wished he would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into writing, so don't mind the rusty skills.

The wind was rough, as the evening settled down the sky instead of turning dark was red and menacing looking. It was as if the sky was gonna blaze down and destroy everything in its reach. The boy who stood amidst this strange sight had a look of pure hopelessness, he had lost everything and for what?   
He thought about her smile, her voice soothing him, telling him to move on; making the matters worse. He missed her, his Jessica. She had been his anchor, the one person who kept him from falling and breaking apart, now with her gone it was like someone had taken away his reason to live.   
His dark brown hair was sticking up and blowing into his eyes, he pushed back his hair and looked around at what his life had become. This boy was no one other than the rebellious kid of the family, Sam Winchester was the boy who had given up everything time and time again, only to be left broken and alone. He had his brother now, that was the only good thing to come out of his misery. Dean was the only thing that helped him keep his mind off Jess, but right now Dean was probably hanging out with some chick at a bar, drinking and flirting while Sam had refused to go out and instead take a walk. A walk that he now regretted as it left him alone with thousand of emotions and unexplained questions about the state of the universe and why he didn't deserve love. He didn't deserve a normal life.   
The road was barely seen from afar, and Sam sat down by the corner near the meadow. The place was buzzing with insects and he remembered how Jessica had always been afraid of these little black spiders that were often in their dormitory. He smiled and remembered her. He thought about her shy smiles and her witty comments, the way she would start laughing with her lips slightly closed and then get annoyed when someone said her laughter was cute. She was so brilliant. Jessica was the only woman he would ever love truly, because he couldn't even think about his life without her, it was like she gave him a reason to be someone who deserved the world. And for once it didn't feel like he was sad, instead he didn't feel the broken cold pit of fury for her killer, he felt an appreciation of her, he felt a strange sense of appreciation for her. The girl who made him believe he wasn't an outsider, she was his purpose and would forever be.   
With a laugh, he composed himself and picked a few strands of grass and dusted himself up. As if she was with him, he felt her smile, an embrace in his mind. And that was all he needed. All he needed to know that he would be alright because if gave up, then his Jessica would have died in vain.   
With a smile, he walked home, home wasn't a roof over his head. Home was life and that meant he couldn't give up, he would be alright and live a life. For if he killed himself, would he even be the Sam Winchester that Jessica wanted him to be?


End file.
